twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp Soarin/Lucky
So as you may know, the one year anniversary of "TwitterPonies" is coming up. As many of you also know, I was not around when it started. In fact, I was not even around as a player when it went all pear-shaped and got rebooted (although I was watching mlp_celestia at that point). I joined right at the end of September of last year when the "Luna's Birthday Party" story just seemed like so much fun I had to try to get involved somehow. I didn't want to play an OC pony for various reasons (which I might post some other time), so I poked around looking for an inactive character that would still be interesting and fun to play. I eventually discovered that most of the Wonderbolts characters had been quiet for a long time, and so going by the guidelines that were available at the time, I sent a note and an @-mention to @mlp_mod asking if I could adopt the character of Soarin. I got no reply. So I sent a note and an @-mention to the mlp_soarin of the time, asking if I could adopt the account. I got no reply. But the player mysteriously started posting again. Finally, as more of a joke than anything else, I posted an @-mention to Rainbow Dash asking if she could get mlp_soarin to answer his mail. I was very surprised (but also flattered and amazed) when Rainbow gave me a serious, for-realz type answer about the possibility of playing the character. We DMed back and forth a little about what I had in mind and she eventually suggested I make a "new" Soarin. Thus, the mlp_SoarinBolt account was created and he made his first tweet: "Hello, fillies! Look at your colt. Now back at me. Sadly, he isn't me. But if he used ColtSpice, he could SMELL like me! I am a horse." Thus began a wild ride of Soy Oats Performance Shakes, smashed apple carts, Bait and Switch Specialties and ColtSpice ads, running around Ponyville trying not to be seen by Rainbow Dash and having my cover blown. Shortly thereafter, the previous mlp_Soarin, for whatever reason, abandoned the username, so I jumped on it quick. Then, one day, I sent Twilight a little note, purely to be helpful, "Hey, some of the mane six seem a little quiet. I'd be happy to help with Rarity or AppleJack if desired." Twenty four hours later, I was AJ. Seventy-two hours later, I was AJ and Pinkie Pie. O.o I'm still not sure how that happened. (And as much as I love Pinkie, I'm glad it didn't stick!) I have had a great, if somewhat crazy, time since then. I've done all-night (or close enough) tweeting binges. I've taken breaks because the RP was eating my brain. I've skirted the edges of what is appropriate to the RP, and I've also vigorously defended those same edges. I've met a lot of new friends. I've had a lot of people say some very nice things to me... and I've tried at all times to be helpful and true to the characters. I told Cheerilee when she handed me the "keys" to AppleJack that I would do my best not to let her down. And it's a promise I'm still endeavoring to keep. I am very lucky to be part of this. And I'm very grateful every day that I'm allowed to keep on doing it. Thanks, everypony. ^.^ Category:Blog posts